User blog:IslamLEGION/IslamLEGION vs Playstation All-Stars: All-Stars rival cutscenes (All-Stars only)
Here are the transcript of rival scenes for All-Stars characters when they met IslamLEGION characters. Sweet Tooth Sweet Tooth: Such sweet, cool perfection. A round ball of heaven balanced on a delicate cone... so pleasing to the senses. Who doesn't love an ice cream cone? (A gunshot is heard and Sweet Tooth's ice cream fell to the ground.) Sweet Tooth: Pretty neat trick there, pal. Let's see if I can match it. (Sweet Tooth draws his machete while Melon Rape Bomber puts another bullet in his revolver.) Melon Rape Bomber: I though that was a target practice. Get outta here or I'll use your head next. Sweet Tooth: Well, get a load of you, cupcake. You know, I worked real hard on that ice cream cone. REAL hard. Dunno if you got any money with you... But one way or the other, you're paying for it. (Sweet Tooth drops his machete, then pulls out and revs his chainsaw.) Kratos Evil Cole MacGrath Nathan Drake Sir Daniel Fortesque Narrator: Having defeated all the villains he had encountered thus far, a result which was... well, rarely in doubt... ...the brave knight continued on his quest. (Sir Daniel sees Lady Michiko checks her sword) Narrator: And what's this? Another scoundrel, some abomination sent by the mysterious force, which Sir Daniel must dispatch with-... (Radec points her sword at Sir Daniel, who stops dead in his tracks.) Narrator: Oh. Well... I'm sure we can all just see for ourselves. Spike Sly Cooper Sackboy Toro Inoue Heihachi Mishima Ratchet and Clank Raiden Jak and Daxter PaRappa Nariko Big Daddy Fat Princess Fat Princess: Kind sir, do you have any cake, by chance? Marzipan Schmidt: I don't have any cake on me. Fat Princess: Let me ask you something, do you like cake? Marzipan Schmidt: Well yes but I rarely eat it and our cakes are used for celebrations like our upcoming ball and... Fat Princess: Ah Ha! I knew you were lying. Now fork over your cake or my men will teach you what happens when you don't listen to me. Marzipan Schmidt: If it is fight you wish, then so be it. Fat Princess: Bring it on... you ruffian! Cole MacGrath Dante Colonel Radec Colonel Radec: I'm afraid my search for a worthy opponent may have been in vain. If this is the true threat to the Helghast, we have nothing to worry about. (Captain Isabella appears and aims her assault rifle at Colonel Radec.) Colonel Radec: One side. I have work to do. Captain Isabella: (speaks German) Are you a Prussian? Colonel Radec: Speak clearly. Captain Isabella: (speaks English) I'm just asking if you're a Prussian, but after looking at you, I really don't need to ask. Colonel Radec: I don't know what are you talking about, but you seem to be a worthy opponent. Now, are you going to stand there mumbling, or do you know how to fight? (Radec draws his Army Knife as Isabella drops her assault rifle puts up her fists.) Colonel Radec: Good. Let's hope this provides more than a momentary diversion, though somehow I think it won't! Kat Zeus Emmett Graves Isaac Clarke Category:Blog posts